


here we are again

by spymursclause



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sorry i have no braincells and cannot plot for the life of me, thigh fucking essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymursclause/pseuds/spymursclause
Summary: Reinhardtzar takes a deep breath as his irritation bubbles before simmering.You have dealt with this before and you will do so again,he tells himself internally before he leans down, eye narrowing. “And how,” his voice is dripping with thinly veiled exasperation, “is wielding a sword somehowbetterfor your wrist than writing reports and signatures with it.”Cain blinks. “I never said that.”
Relationships: Cain/Reinhardtzar (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	here we are again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdark/gifts).



Reinhardtzar notices here’s something different about the way Cain’s moving today. He’s more jittery and his movements are less precise than usual despite having all the energy in the world. Reinhardtzar is unimpressed, stepping into the middle of Cain’s practice session, reaching for Cain’s katana even as Cain murmurs something along the lines of  _ I’m fine _ . 

“I have too much energy—” Reinhardtzar ignores Cain’s whining as he pries the fingers loose, holding the katana far above Cain’s reach, “—it’s killing me, I want to  _ do _ something.” He makes a grab for the katana and Reinhardtzar leans back, Cain’s hand barely passing the top of his head before Cain falls back.

“Rest,” Reinhardtzar insists, gripping Cain’s left wrist. “You train more, you’ll injure your wrist even worse and you’ll be out for even longer.”

“I have rested so much,” Cain grumbles, wincing when Reinhardtzar lets go of his left wrist only to clamp his hand around Cain’s right — albeit much more gently. “Leona even fed me once, my wrist is  _ sprained.  _ Not broken or even fractured.” Cain emphasizes sprained, as if he hasn’t broken multiple objects from trying to prove his wrist isn’t that badly hurt.

Reinhardtzar puts a bit more pressure on Cain’s wrist, watching pain flicker across Cain’s face before he hands the katana back to him, doing his best to keep a stern look on his face. 

“Rest.” 

“Don’t want to.” 

Reinhardtzar applauds himself for his great self restraint as the urge to throw Cain off the airship resurfaces with a vengeance.

“You’re supposed to  _ rest _ your wrist if anything. Find a book to read. Do your paperwork.”

“But ‘Tzar,” Cain bats his eyelashes, leaning closer. Reinhardtzar stares him down. “if I use a pen, isn’t that using my wrist?” 

Reinhardtzar takes a deep breath as his irritation bubbles before simmering.  _ You have dealt with this before and you will do so again, _ he tells himself internally before he leans down, eye narrowing. “And how,” his voice is dripping with thinly veiled exasperation, “is wielding a sword somehow  _ better  _ for your wrist than writing reports and signatures with it.”

Cain blinks. “I never said that.” 

Reinhardtzar gives up on the verbal exchange and settles for letting go of Cain before grabbing him by the hips before the general can slip away when Cain makes a run for it. 

Cain’s fast but Reinhardtzar is prepared and covers two of Cain’s strides with one of his own, blocking Cain’s escape route before snatching him up like it’s second nature. He throws Cain over his shoulder like a sack of flour with practiced ease. He’s careful not to hurt Cain of course, but there’s always the inevitable squeak Cain makes when the air is knocked out of him. 

“Put me down, I’m f-i-n-e.” Cain squirms before Reinhardtzar clamps an arm around the back of his thighs. Cain goes still for a moment but Reinhardtzar keeps the grip just as tight, the one time where Cain kneed him in the chest and got away while Reinhardtzar was left wheezing on the ground when he let down his guard for a moment still very fresh in his mind. “‘Tzarrrr-”

Reinhardtzar ignores him, walking out of the training room. No one looks at them or stray from their own spars except for the occasional snicker when Cain tries to wiggle out of Reinhardtzar’s grasp and gets nowhere.

He passes by Leona on his way to his room, Leona side-eyeing Cain before pretending she doesn’t see him. 

“Oh,” Reinhardtzar can’t help but smile a little Cain’s faux hurt voice. Cain’s acting never ceases to amuse Reinhardtzar. When it isn’t being used against him that is. “The betrayal. I’m being kidnapped and she turns a blind eye.” 

“If you were actually being kidnapped again,” Reinhardtzar counters jokingly, “maybe I would too.”

Reinhardtzar can’t see Cain’s face but he can hear the pout. 

“But ‘Tzar, I lo-”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too,” Reinhardtzar says back before Cain finishes his sentence and he gives himself an imaginary pat on the back when Cain falls into a welcome silence. “Would love you more if you rested and listened to doctors for once in your life.” 

“They said light exercise to make my wrist didn’t weaken was allowed.” Cain pokes at Reinhardtzar’s back. “‘Tzar, I think I’m getting headrush.” 

Reinhardtzar takes another deep breath. It’s one of those days where Cain is going to test his patience. And try his best to talk his way out of resting.

“Light exercise does not involve using your katana. Or any weapon actually. And you’ll be fine.”

“I thiiink my face is really red. What if I’m not pretty anymore?”

Reinhardtzar doesn’t answer because Cain is always pretty to him anyway, making the last turn towards his room and almost bowls over Lyria.

She skips to the side at the last moment as Reinhardtzar stops almost immediately, light on his toes. 

“Rein-san! Cain-san!” She’s as cheerful as ever, bouncing up and down in place, the new blue scarf Gran had gotten her wrapped around her neck. Reinhardtzar takes the hand that’s not clamped around Cain’s thigh and pats her hair.

“Lyria,” Cain tries, “can you tell ‘Tzar to put me down? He’s kidnapping me.”

Lyria skips behind Reinhardtzar and Reinhardtzar doesn’t bother turning to follow her movements. And then Cain yelps in pain.

“Lyria, my  _ wrist- _ ”

“It didn’t hurt yesterday when I did this,” Lyria chirps a little too smugly and when Reinhardtzar turns around to look at her, he’s almost fooled by her innocent wide eyed look. “You didn’t listen to Gran again, Cain!” She waves at Reinhardtzar, “Take care of him, Rein-san!” and skips off like she didn’t just make Cain’s situation well, worse. 

“So it was better yesterday huh.”

It’s Cain’s turn to not answer and Reinhardtzar feels something tugging at his fur scarf. Probably Cain’s way of distracting himself. 

Reinhardtzar finally reaches his room and enters, ducking his head a little to avoid knocking his horns against the doorframe and locks the door before dumping Cain onto his bed. Cain lays flat for a moment before bouncing back to his feet, frowning when Reinhardtzar plants himself in front of the door. 

“‘Tzar, I’m not a baby, I don’t need to be watched-”

“Left hand isn’t quite the same as the right hand isn’t it?” Reinhardtzar’s pretty sure he’s put his finger on  _ why  _ Cain’s a ball of energy. Not that it’s anything to be ashamed of but Cain is Cain. “When was the last time you got off?”

Cain lets out a strangled noise.

“Was it the last time I fu-”

“Oh my god,  _ Reinhardtzar _ ,” Cain is trying very hard to sound indignant, “you can’t just  _ say _ that-”

“Out of all things to be embarrassed about,” Reinhardtzar hums, “you’re embarrassed about this?” It’s slightly amusing, watching Cain flail for his words before he waves his right hand in a dismissive way, wincing before he switches to his left. 

“It’s no big deal-”

“My apologies for neglecting your needs,” Reinhardtzar interrupts, enjoying the way Cain squirms as he crowds Cain against the bed. “You didn’t say anything and I’ve been busy but I could lend you a hand. Or working wrist.”

The back of Cain’s knees hit the bed and Reinhardtzar stops pushing, waiting for Cain to say more. “I hate you,” Cain finally blurts out with no real venom, burying his face in Reinhardtzar’s chest, “you’re  _ terrible _ -”

Reinhardtzar takes a step back. “So you  _ don’t _ want me to help you.”

Cain’s good hand shoots out and yanks Reinhardtzar back. “I didn’t say that.”

“So you  _ do _ want my help.” Reinhardtzar is enjoying himself immensely and Cain looks like he wants to combust. “Cain,” Reinhardtzar continues when Cain shoots him a stony look, “if you don’t say anything then I don’t know what you wa-”

“Oh my god,” Cain pulls Reinhardtzar down and kisses him quickly before pulling away, “shut up.”

Reinhardtzar imitates Cain, blinking slowly. “So it that a yes or a n-”

“ _ Reinhardtzar _ —”

Reinhardtzar stops teasing him with a chuckle, pushing Cain onto the bed. “You should just say what you want instead of beating around the bush,” he murmurs, tugging off Cain’s sash with one hand, the overcoat following the sash to the ground before Reinhardtzar works on Cain’s pants, thankful Cain hasn’t worn his armour today. Makes the process easier. “I’m not a mind reader.”

Cain mutters something under his breath that Reinhardtzar doesn’t catch but he lets it go for now. 

He’s mindful of Cain’s wrist when he pulls Cain’s shirt off, laughing softly when Cain’s hair becomes staticy, patting it back down. 

Cain swats his hand away with a huff and glares at Reinhardtzar moodily. 

“I’m  _ trying _ to be nice.”

“And how many times have I told you I don’t want you to be nice?” There’s an edge to Cain’s voice that makes Reinhardtzar smile a little. “I keep telling you, I’m human, not fragile—”

“And you wouldn’t mind me breaking you,” Reinhardtzar finishes for him, pushing Cain’s hair back and kissing his forehead. “But I would mind. We’ve been over this before.” 

Cain huffs again, resting his head against Reinhardtzar’s chest, good hand splayed across one of Reinhardtzar’s biceps. Cain’s hand is comically small, barely fitting across one side of it. 

“Would it kill you,” Cain grumbles, “to be a little rough? I can take it.” 

“I know,” Reinhardtzar hums, tugging Cain on his lap, ignoring Cain as Cain manages to push Reinhardtzar’s pants off his hips with one hand. Reinhardtzar takes a pause to undress himself as well. “But I like spoiling you.” 

Cain sits back for a moment, hands stilling and Reinhardtzar can hear the gears in Cain’s head turning. He swears he can pinpoint the exact moment when an idea clicks and Cain’s eyes light up. He goes to clasp his hand over Cain’s mouth so Cain won’t  _ say _ anything because that’s always the beginning of something and the end of Reinhardtzar but Cain dodges it, batting his eyelashes at Reinhardtzar.

“You could spoil me today if you were even just a little rough—”

Reinhardtzar reaches for Cain again and manages to clamp his hand over Cain’s mouth on his second try, narrowing his eye at Cain when he feels Cain’s tongue drag against the palm of his hand, instinctively pulling it back. 

“Please?"

“Not with that wrist.” 

“Hmmm…” Cain’s hand wanders from Reinhardtzar’s bicep and wraps around Reinhardtzar’s cock, hand moving in practiced movements that makes Reinhardtzar hiss as he stiffens with just a little touch. “Pretty please~?” His voice turns honeyed and Reinhardtzar tries not to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“No.”

“Not even if I beg?”

“Not even if you beg.” Reinhardtzar tries to keep his voice adamant and steady, but he can’t keep the tick out of his voice as Cain continues touching him, leaning forward to press a biting kiss to Reinhardtzar’s nipple and laves his tongue over the bite. “ _ Cain _ .” 

“You said you were going to lend me a helping hand,” Cain whispers lowly, Reinhardtzar feeling the vibrations against his chest when Cain snickers at Reinhardtzar’s back going ramrod straight. “Are you not going to?” He tilts his head back, staring up at Reinhardtzar, trying to frown but Reinhardtzar can see the grin that he’s fighting off. 

Reinhardtzar grunts in response, keeping silent as he fishes the oil out of the drawer with one hand while balancing Cain with the other. “I said I  _ could _ ,” he corrects Cain when he uncaps the bottle, half a plan forming in his mind on how to deal with Cain without hurting him. 

“‘Tzar—” Cain cuts himself off and it’s his turn for his back to stiffen, falling forward against Reinhardtzar’s chest again when Reinhardtzar presses two fingers in at once without warning. “ _ Reinhardtzar _ —”

“You said you wanted it rough.” Reinhardtzar watches Cain’s face carefully for signs of pain, tilts his head up with a hand so he can look at his face while Cain struggles to steady himself. “But tell me if it’s too much.” He knows Cain probably  _ won’t _ because of how stubborn he is but that’s fine, he can read Cain’s body language well enough by now.

“I-I—” Cain stutters, hips jerking weakly, “ _ god _ —” 

Reinhardtzar chuckles, eases his tongue into Cain’s mouth as he gives Cain a gentle kiss before he slides his fingers in and out and steadily, curling them experimentally each time he pushes them back in until Cain lets out a strangled noise, arching into Reinhardtzar’s touch.

“There it is.”

Reinhardtzar is still being careful — Cain is only human and he’s not always smart when it comes to his limits. And it’s not that Cain  _ can’t _ take two of Reinhardtzar’s fingers (he can take much, much more) and Reinhardtzar has certainly been rough with Cain before but Reinhardtzar always makes an effort to go slow, at least in the beginning. 

He reminds himself that he can’t get too carried away because Cain doesn’t  _ think _ and Reinhardtzar (unfortunately) doesn’t think either when he’s around Cain. Goddamn placebo effect. 

Reinhardtzar is good at control; it’s ingrained into his mind and body after all but Cain manages to make it spiral. And he’s careful but caution flies out the window when he’s dealing with Cain.

“Reinhardtzar—” Cain begs quietly, soft and keening. 

Reinhardtzar kind of regrets giving in at all. 

“Inside—” Cain pleads, “want you inside, want you to  _ fu _ —” 

Reinhardtzar growls low in his throat, wishing Cain would go back to being vague and deflective of what he wants because he can’t refuse him. 

Never really could. 

“It’s too risky,” he tries to reason, even though he and Cain both know he could — would never seriously hurt Cain. “I don’t know if I can make sure you won’t hurt your wrist further,” he continues, even though he knows if it really came down to it, he could. 

Cain starts to say something else but Reinhardtzar kisses him again to smother the clever phrases Cain undoubtedly has on the tip of his tongue, slots in a third finger even though it’s  _ unnecessary _ — two is more than enough to make Cain come but he guesses he’s spoiling Cain today. 

Cain is changing gears again, good arm wrapping around Reinhardtzar’s neck while he drapes the bad one over Reinhardtzar’s shoulder. Reinhardtzar tilts his head, raising an eyebrow, placing his hand on Cain’s hip to help him balance. He has a vague idea — well he  _ knows _ what Cain is about to do.

“Slowly,” he warns mutedly, Cain tightening around his fingers as he sinks down to Reinhardtzar’s knuckles. 

“Spoilsport.”

“ _ Slowly _ .” The unspoken  _ or else _ hangs in the air. Cain pouts but seems to take the hint. 

Cain can ride Reinhardtzar’s cock easily enough whenever they go the entire way and Reinhardtzar feels like giving him control, lying back so Cain can do all the work so it’s no surprise how Cain fucks himself on Reinhardtzar’s fingers without much difficulty. 

Reinhardtzar is helping but not too much — Cain’s doing most of the work, his muscles rippling as he uses Reinhardtzar for support and balance. His eyes flutter shut when Reinhardtzar curls his fingers in time with Cain’s rhythm, head falling back. 

Reinhardtzar nips at his neck, less careful with where he leaves his marks — everyone already knows that Cain is in a way,  _ his _ and them seeing marks high up on Cain’s neck is no longer something to panic about.

Cain’s biting his lip, but he doesn’t make much noise to begin with. Reinhardtzar can tell Cain’s enjoying himself regardless without hearing him anyways, flush high on Cain’s cheeks, thighs shaking. His nails dig into the back of Reinhardtzar’s neck, eyes slitting open hazily to stare at Reinhardtzar.

“Feels good?” Reinhardtzar teases Cain’s rim with his thumb, chuckles when Cain’s head falls forward to rest on his shoulder. “Cain?” he prompts again, when Cain doesn’t say anything.

Cain makes a noise of affirmation, panting quietly, still rising and falling but much slower. 

Reinhardtzar laughs, rubbing this thumb over Cain’s hipbone.

“Out of gas?”

“ _ Please _ .” 

“This is why I told you to go slow—” 

“ _ Not now _ .” There’s that edge in Cain’s voice again, the one that makes Reinhardtzar grin. 

“Tell me what you want.”

“You  _ know _ —”

“Not a mind reader,” Reinhardtzar reminds Cain again even though he knows exactly what Cain wants — and he can tell Cain knows it as well by the way Cain’s eyebrows furrow with displeasure. 

He puts a little more energy into keeping Cain moving, not giving him a moment’s respite. “Use your words, Cain. Like a big boy,” he adds at the end, stifling a snort when Cain stiffens at the phrase.

Cain sinks his teeth into Reinhardtzar’s shoulder in response and Reinhardtzar can’t help but wince a little at the sudden sting of pain. Cain bites  _ hard  _ for a human. When he wants to.

“Cain,” Reinhardtzar rumbles warningly. 

Another bite, softer this time. 

Reinhardtzar heaves a sigh and then flicks his wrist lazily while pushing Cain down, pulling Cain off his rhythm. The strangled noise Cain makes is worth Cain’s nails dragging down his back, Cain tightening around Reinhardtzar’s fingers again. 

Cain is  _ close  _ — he’s moving too much, too erratic to not be and Reinhardtzar accepts he’s probably  _ not _ going to get an answer so he tips Cain off his lap and onto the mattress, hand splayed across Cain’s back so he doesn’t fall awkwardly or strain his back. Cain flails, good hand wrapping around one of Reinhardtzar’s horns.

He barely gives Cain time to react, prying Cain’s legs open before taking Cain’s cock into his mouth in one go. Cain kicks out — Reinhardtzar dodges a knee without blinking — bowing off the bed. 

The noise he makes is muffled but pleased, hips bucking up into Reinhardtzar’s mouth. Reinhardtzar lets him, flattening his tongue against the underside of Cain’s length while twisting his fingers. Reinhardtzar isn’t all about accuracy like Cain is but he can certainly do it when it comes to something like this, pressing the tips of his fingers right up against Cain’s prostate.

He doesn’t take time to edge — it would be too cruel especially since Cain hasn’t gotten off in a while. 

He can hear Cain faintly stutter out his name, muted and jumbled. He hollows his cheeks out again before Cain finishes in his mouth, the muscles in his arm flexing as he uses his hold on Reinhardtzar’s horn to keep Reinhardtzar down without thinking. 

Cain goes limp afterwards, Reinhardtzar pulling off of him and swallowing all of it with ease. He stares down at Cain with a kind of intensity he reserves for Cain only, wipes his hand on the bed sheet — laundry is long overdue anyways and cups Cain’s face, thumb tracing over his cheekbones. 

“ _ Rein _ . Don’t… Agh.”  _ Don’t look at me like that _ . 

Cain has muttered it once or twice out loud — never explained it but Reinhardtzar knows well enough that something about the way he looks at Cain, with tenderness or worry, makes Cain want to run and hide. 

“What’s that phrase you like to say…  _ Thanks for the meal? _ ” Reinhardtzar changes the subject — usually throwing a phrase Cain uses to embarrass him back at him works pretty well. He doesn’t get how Cain says it in his sing-song voice without embarrassment flowing through him because he decides that is one phrase he’s never going to say again. 

Cain smiles wryly. “If you want a meal like that you’d have to do it a couple more times. I mean, one of yours is hardly comparable to mine.”

Reinhardtzar blinks. Sometimes he still can’t tell when Cain is joking or not. 

“Is that an invitation? Like… now?” He doesn’t think Cain could do it another couple times, he looks too drained already. 

“Oh—” Cain huffs out a laugh, “oh no… Not tonight. But maybe sometime in the near future~? Didn’t get to really,” he waves his hand at Reinhardtzar’s horns, “get to grip and use them as well as I wanted to. They’re really good handles.” 

He reaches for them again, grinning mischievously and Reinhardtzar indulges him, dipping his head down so Cain can wrap his hand around his horn. He can’t feel anything even as Cain gives another tug at them, his head moving minisculely with the amount of strength Cain uses. 

“‘Tzar,” Cain speaks up again, glancing down, hand sliding from Reinhardtzar’s horn, “you haven’t—” Reinhardtzar sighs mournfully, his attempts at ignoring how turned on he still is shattered by Cain’s reminder. 

“Nothing my hand can’t deal with.”

“But I’m  _ loose. _ ” Technically true but—

“You’re  _ tired _ ,” he corrects.

“You worry too much. Besides, I’m never too tired to take you.” Reinhardtzar leans down again to glare at Cain.  _ The things you say _ . 

Cain tries again. “Give me a reason to not worry and then  _ maybe  _ I’ll ease off babying you.” He ignores the second comment.

“At least let me help, with my mouth or my hand — I’m good with my fingers too. You always make sure I’m satisfied, the least I can do is return the favour.”

Reinhardtzar fixes a look on Cain. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Cain looks back coyly, lifting a shoulder in a shrug. 

Reinhardtzar’s eye drifts to Cain’s legs. Since he’s offering though… It’s no secret he likes Cain’s legs.

“Roll over onto your side.” 

Cain listens for once, obediently turning over onto his side. 

“Not that,” Reinhardtzar murmurs when Cain’s legs fall open, “keep your thighs together.”

“ _ Oh _ .” Cain’s fast to catch on, realization dawning in his eyes, twisting his head to look at Reinhardtzar.

Reinhardtzar pulls Cain flush against him and presses the oil into Cain’s hand. He presses his cock against the back of Cain’s thighs, and Cain parts his legs slightly so Reinhardtzar can slide between his thighs. Reinhardtzar rests one of his hands on Cain’s hip, tracing lazy shapes into his skin as he waits for Cain to get him ready.

Cain’s hand moves more than necessary, calloused fingertips dragging over Reinhardtzar’s length slowly and Reinhardtzar makes an effort to not jerk his hips into his hand. He has half a mind to tell Cain to hurry up but decides against it knowing how likely it is for Cain to do the opposite so he settles for something else.

Cain lets out a strangled noise when Reinhardtzar bites into his shoulder, imitating what Cain had done earlier to the draph, pushing his nose into the crook of Cain’s neck. 

“Ready,” Cain says, drawing in a shuddering breath when Reinhardtzar continues to bite, aiming for the back of Cain’s neck. “Reinhardtzar, that’s not  _ fair _ .” 

Reinhardtzar hums, burying his teeth into a particularly sensitive spot. Cain keens, arching against Reinhardtzar, the hand on his hip preventing him from pulling away. 

He rolls his hips once, testing the waters. Cain whines, squirming and Reinhardtzar clasps a hand loosely around his neck, feels Cain’s pulse jumping, throat working as he starts to make soft, needy noises.

Reinhardtzar slips two fingers into Cain’s mouth to quiet him. Cain’s hard again, shaking as Reinhardtzar rolls his hips a second time. 

He doesn’t think he’ll last too long, Cain feels  _ good _ and his self restraint is fading. 

“Is it alright if I’m rough?” he asks, even though he knows it’s fine if he but he still asks regardless — feels Cain nod against his palm before he’s even finished his sentence. “I’ll make it quick.”

He can feel the vibrations along his fingers as Cain tries to speak even when his mouth’s full. He tries not to let his mind flashback to when Cain had offered to use his mouth — isn’t quite successful but he brushes it off, chanting  _ next time _ in his head. 

Cain clenches his thighs together when Reinhardtzar starts to move in earnest. Reinhardtzar usually isn’t greedy but the feeling of Cain’s skin rubbing against his cock drives him mad, makes him want to take more. He bites into the back of Cain’s neck again, pressing his fingers into Cain’s mouth — feels him moan wetly and drills his hips in and out. 

Reinhardtzar shuts his eye, concentrating on the sensations that burn into his skin. Cain’s tongue flickers against his fingers, thighs trembling as he locks his ankles together to keep them tight. Reinhardtzar can barely get out a warning grunt before he orgasms, long, hard, and messy, keeping Cain pressed up against him, hips stuttering through the high. 

He registers Cain is still hard as he shakes his head, trying to recover from his daze. 

“Touch yourself with your good hand,” he whispers, voice wrecked and gravelly, Cain quivering as he listens. Did it sound like an order? Maybe. He can’t tell. 

He takes his hand off Cain’s hip, blindly runs his hand on the bed until he finds the oil. He pops open the cap, looks at the amount of oil left and pours the rest on his fingers. 

Cain’s right, he’s still loose and Reinhardtzar works three fingers straight into him again without much effort. Cain flushes red again, all the way up to the tip of his ears, mouth slack, panting around the fingers in his mouth. 

He keeps an easy pace, kisses all the sensitive spots on Cain’s neck before blowing air over Cain’s ear. Reinhardtzar knows he has sensitive ears and Cain always takes advantage of that — but two can play the game. 

A hint of teeth along the shell of Cain’s ear added with a particularly wicked twist of his fingers has Cain spasming, choked noises coming from his mouth when Reinhardtzar removes his fingers. 

“Not fair,” Cain rasps out, resting his head against Reinhardtzar’s arm, jerking every time Reinhardtzar drags his fingers inside of him teasingly as he pulls them out. “That wasn’t  _ fair. _ ”

Reinhardtzar chuckles, wiping them up the best he can — they’re not sleeping here, he’s going to commandeer Cain’s room for their recovery after a hot bath — and nips at Cain’s neck again, admiring the bruises blooming on Cain’s skin. There’s a hand shaped bruise starting to form on Cain’s hip and Reinhardtzar sighs.

“You bruise easily.” 

“ _ Cheater _ .” 

“When you’re recovered, and I mean truly recovered, I’ll make it up to you.” 

Cain sits up, eyes still hazy but bright with interest.

“How?”

“You said you were good with your fingers,” Reinhardtzar says simply. “And you know I have no preference for topping or bottoming. As long as it’s good.” He keeps a straight face as he says it — there’s no shame in it although Cain looks like he’s going to pass out. 

He revels in the time it takes Cain to process and understand what he’s implying. When it finally clicks — he can tell by the way Cain’s hands clench into fists and it looks like a lightbulb has gone off in his head — he laughs at how interested Cain seems, not bothering to even hide it. 

“ _ Oh _ .” 

“You have to get better first,” he warns, before Cain gets too ahead of himself, “or else—”

“Reinhardtzar,” Cain interrupts him.

“Yes?”

“Loveyou.” It’s said quickly, rushed and fumbled — typical Cain when it comes to endearment that he means with all his heart, even when it’s in private. He grunts in response, swatting at Cain’s head.

“One infraction and the deal’s off though.” 

“Oh,” Cain says faintly, “don’t worry, I’ll be  _ good _ .” Reinhardtzar stares at him, not sure how to deal with his rising disbelief at the sudden change of tone. If he had known this was a way to get Cain to behave he would’ve done this  _ ages _ ago but—

“ _ Don’t say it like that. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> this is for save because they're the biggest nalhegrande fan i know and deserve some good food and also because they deal with me crying over reinhardtzar every day 
> 
> twitter: [@spymursclause](https://twitter.com/spymursclause)


End file.
